House of anubis season 1
by Imogen Mulgrew Swan 20
Summary: Bella Swan is Nina Martin
1. Chapter 1

(Cab Driver) As (Cab Driver)

(Joy) As (Joy)

(Eric Sweet) as (Eric Sweet)

(Victor) as (Victor)

(Bella) as (Bella)

(Fabian) as (Fabian)

(Patricia) as (Patricia)

(Alfie) as (Alfie)

(Amber) as (Amber)

(Jerome) as Jerome

(Mick) as Mick

(Mara) as Mara

(Trudy) as Trudy

(Daphne Andrews) as (Daphne Andrews)

(Nurse Delia) as (Nurse Delia)

(Jason Winkler) as (Jason Winkler)

(Rufus) as (Rufus)

(Ade Rutter) as (Ade Rutter)

(Frederick Mercer) as (Frederick Mercer)

(Esther Robinson) as (Esther Robinson)

(Sergeant Roebuck) as (Sergeant Roebuck)


	2. House of SecretsHouse of AttitudeHous

At train Station

(Car Driver) Bella?

(Bella) Yes that me.

(Cab Driver) You're American then?

(Bella) How did you know as it the accent?

(Cab Driver) No it the big American flag on your suitcase.

(Bella) oh right well a little obvious not the best way to blend in.

(Cab Driver) There you go jump in love

In the cab

(Bella) I can't Believe I'm actually go to boarding School. I'm so excited I feel like Harry Potter

(Cab Driver) oh is that your parents checking up on you

(Bella) it my gran I think she miss me all ready my gran brought I've never be away from home before

(Car Driver) Oh you getting cold feet do you want me to turn this cab around

(Bella) No way I finally here I off to my now school psyched naturally

(Car Driver) Naturally

(Bella) and I am little Scared the last time I felt like this I threw up all over my kindergarten teacher

(Cab Driver) No that will just be my driving ok Bella we are here

(Bella) Wow

(Car driver) It a big place where do you need to be

(Bella) it says here I'm in the house of Anubis

At School

(Patricia) Move back a bit move

(Joy) Hurry up

(Patricia) Come ok that it

(Fabian) Hey careful

(Patricia) That my new profile photo

(Joy) A bit of light reading

(Fabian) joy just because it does not have brad Pitt on the front cover does not mean it is not worth reading

(Car Driver) I'll take your case round

(Bella) Wow welcome to Hogwarts hey wait I'm so sorry

(Patricia)Who the American

(Bella) Hello

Inside the school

(Patricia) Hey Joy look what came today

(Joy) yes bff box set Marathon tonight

(Patricia) Oh hey you on

(Alfie) So I got the best plan to make amber notice me

(Jerome) Hold on Alfie I told you this would cost you a tenner do you want Homework or not

(Alfie) Shake hands

In Anubis House

(Victor) Isn't the bell working uh?

(Bella) No I mean I don't know the door was open so i

(Victor) So you though you just walk straight in

(Bella) That is how we deal with door in American hi I'm Bella Swan

(Victor) Your late two week later in fact

(Bella) I know I'm we did not find out about the scholarship until

(Victor)I don't care why you are late

(Trudy) Victor I hope are giving are new girl you warmest Welcome well as he get anyway hello sweetie I'm Trudy your house mother welcome to Anubis house it only a bit spookier then the Booklet

In Mrs Andrew class

(Mrs Andrew) So this Afternoon we are going to have as Promised practice exam

(Amber) But daddy you have to extend my credit limit

(Mrs Andrew) phone off amber

(Amber) but I seen a pair of really important shoes dad it have to go I'm in class mick you back

(Mick) Sorry I'm late

(Mrs Andrew) you might of change first just try not sweat all over the paper

In Anubis House

(Victor) The Anubis estate was originally build in 1890 allow it was not actually name Anubis until 1922

(Trudy) Ah ah oh she doesn't care about all that boring stuff it all about hormones and Brad Pitt now this is the living room through here sweetie

(Bella) Everything so old and beautiful this house most have a ton of stories

(Trudy) Now this is where I serve breakfast and evening meals yummy of cause

(Bella) Um

(Victor) Mr & Mrs Frobisher Smythe the originally owners they died in a tragedy accident.

(Trudy) Ah always upbeat right shall I so you where you Sleeping.

(Victor) is it ready

(Trudy) Oh yes they clear it

(Victor) Very well follow me Miss Swan

(Bella) Oh and who are these

(Trudy) Well this one on the far left

(Victor) When you are quite ready

(Trudy) You are Lucky to be in this house it the nicest one apart Mister Loveable

(Victor) Boy room downstairs we don't want anyone wandering around after nine a clock and all light must be out by ten. This is my room needless to say is strictly out of bound

(Bella) What' up there

(Trudy) That the attic

(Victor)Going up in to the attic or down in to the cellar strictly forbidden is that unstood

(Bella) Crystal Clear

In Mrs Andrew's class room

(Alfie) Mrs A

(Mrs Andrew) Yes Alfie

(Alfie) Nose Bleed

(Mrs Andrew) Infirmary quickly come on

(Mr Sweet) Don't run Mrs Andrew joy there so to see you in my office

Girls Hallway

(Bella) Who that?

(Trudy) That Joy's

(Victor) Joy has left

(Trudy) Rather suddenly if I say so

(Victor) You may not your trucks have arrived I shall leave you to unpacked

At outside school

Joy leaves

In Anubis House

(Victor) Is it done good her friends won't be a problem we shall make sure of that won't we Corbiere

At school

(Jerome) Get off Alfie

(Patricia) Have you guys seen joy?

Alfie makes funny sounds

(Jerome) Yes her about this tall with dark hair

(Patricia) Ha ha well I just been to sweet's office and she not there

(Jerome) Maybe she go back to the house

(Patricia) Yeah

(Jerome) No stop it

(Patricia) Joy I've been who are you?

(Bella) I'm Bella good to meet you I'm new American obviously

(Patricia) Who cares where're joy's thing? What going on? Did you do this?

(Bella) No I just got here hey what you doing Victor are told me Joy had left

(Patricia) Without this this is her phone did you steal it?

(Bella) Not a great way to make friend show up and steal stuff

(Patricia) And this is Joy as well

(Bella) Hey put that down I mean it you can't take that

(Patricia) I don't know who you are or where you come from but you are not my roommate joy now where is she


End file.
